Lord of Magic
by apple2011
Summary: Betrayed by his friends and those closest to him Harry is thrown into Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, with Dumbledore showing his true colors and his friends using his story for their own means Harry feels truly alone but now he has the power to unlock an ancient portal which will unveil his true self. Now armed with powers to rival the gods he now a lord of magic will rise.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Darkness 

Sentencing

The courtroom hadn't changed since he had last seen it in the Pensive. And yet this time he was the one being dragged in by two Dementors, he had spent two weeks in a cell forced to endure his mother's screams and the high cold laugh that accompanied them. He knew why he was here, the moment he arrived at number four Privet Drive he knew something was wrong, and he was right. It seems in revenge for escaping him, Voldemort killed his aunt and uncle while manipulating Dudley's memories to make out he did it. He saw the chubby child point at him in fear and the police forcing him into the car before two aurrors arrested him and took him to the cell. The Dementors chill never left him during those days in fact they seemed to be enjoying the time he was spending with them, every day another would arrive to take a look at its victim. The Ministry allowed this for some reason but that was not the disturbing thing; no what was worse was the paper a sadistic aurror on duty slid under his cell day after day so he could see what was being said about him. They saw him as the next dark lord and it seemed Dumbledore had gone back on everything he said about the return of Voldemort and instead said Harry had made it up to cover up his crimes, the Ministry had eaten it up and now everyone had turned against him. The headlines that he had been forced to see time and time again were

Harry Potter: The Next Dark Lord

"He was always evil": Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger speak out about the Boy Who Lived

Dumbledore says: I knew it was him but I had to pretend to believe his lies until I could stop him 

Dark Magic, Parslemouth, Evil: How the wizarding world had been taken in by a celebrity

He thought it was a trick, a journalist being creative but his so called friends it turned out had been paid a lot of money for the interview and they enjoyed every moment of it, Dumbledore seeing as no one would believe his Voldemort claims was at the height of his popularity by claiming he was lying until he could bring Harry to justice. And now Harry was being dragged towards a chair in the centre of the room while the witches and wizards who made up his jury looked at him disapprovingly. His criminal friends were on one side of the room each looking at him with pity and hurt, though Harry knew they felt nothing of the sort

"We are here today to determine the fate of Harry James Potter for his murder of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and his attempt to cause mass panic among the wizarding community" Fudge boomed excitedly

"How to you plead?" was the question the woman: Amelia Bones asked

"Not Guilty" Harry responded, Fudge smiled evilly

"Well then we shall present the evidence call the first witness" Fudge announced,

"Hermione Granger" Madam Bones boomed, the door opened and the bushy haired girl walked in, she gave Harry a cold glare which he returned with much more enthusiasm

"Please recite your statement" Fudge requested,

"I knew Harry since he saved me from a troll in my first year, while I was gratefully I suspected he used some kind of dark magic and I befriended him to try and learn more about what he did, in my second year I suspected he was the heir of Slytherin and I was right. He can talk to snakes and was controlling the Basilisk but before I could expose him he had me petrified, killed his pet and framed a dark wizard we all know to be dead" Hermione announced loudly and Harry knew she was enjoying every minute of this

"And in your fourth year?" Fudge inquired in a way which was obviously rehearsed

"He was very jealous of Cedric Diggory because he was the more popular champion and kept saying he wanted to deal with him… then after the third task he told me and Ronald Weasley that Voldemort had returned but we know that no magic can raise the dead and we think he lured Cedric Diggory close to the cup and killed him" Hermione explained glaring at Harry. He wanted to shout and scream at her; how dare she twist his entire life around to fit her liking, how dare she make out him to be the monster while she stands here lying about someone she compared to a brother once.

"How would you describe his relationship with his family?" Fudge asked with a sneer

"They were kind to him but he hated them because they were not magical. I think he killed them" Hermione admitted with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. The trial was obviously well rehearsed, Fudge seemed only to ask questions that would incriminate Harry and ensured he could not defend himself by bombarding him with a dozen questions every time he opened his mouth, the other witnesses included Ron, Dumbledore and even Molly. All of them echoed what Hermione said in one way or another by telling the court he was a dark twisted person who if allowed to go free would become the next dark lord. Fudge was enjoying himself immensely and was practically beaming in delight as Harry was subjected to glares of hate from all those around him. Harry thought he would have a chance to speak, Harry thought he would be forced to consume truth potion, no. Instead he was allowed to defend himself against what a witness said before being attacked with another round of brutal questions that make him look worse and worse. He gave his so called friends a look of hate and saw even Remus looking at him in disgust from the background, and so he allowed himself to be painted as a monster by those who claimed it knowing there was no point in trying to defend himself. And so it seemed before the trial even began it was over and Fudge smiled in pure delight as the court voted almost unanimously (except one) of his guilt.

"Harry Potter I sentence you to life in Azkaban Prison" Fudge boomed literally shaking in delight as the two Dementors moved to grab him. Harry raised his arms and allowed two skeletal hands to grip him roughly by the arm and slowly he was forced from the courtroom. All the witnesses were outside and he saw Ron grinning at him, Hermione looking down at him and Dumbledore looking disappointed. His anger was unmatched, a pit of fury bubbling inside him and as Molly decided to make a show by slapping him his anger came out, he had no idea what he had done but by the time he blinked the woman who he once thought of as a mother was on the floor covered in blood, her eyes were blank and all but Dumbledore took a step back. Dumbledore unlike the others was looking at Harry with nothing but terror and recognition as more Dementors swarmed to overpower him. Just as he was forced to leave he heard a voice, it was soft and confronting and seemed to emit from inside his head

"_It is time" _

Later 

It was night when they came, sixteen men and women simultaneously appeared in a single location; Stonehenge. All wore plain grey hooded robes and stood in a circle in accordance with the stones, a moment of silence fell upon them as one person slowly walked forward, removing her hood Minerva McGonagall addressed the crowd

"Good evening, this place is the foundation of this order. Ten thousand years ago our ancestors stood on this spot at the beginning and end of a war that would destroy almost all of civilization, the Ancients. The first and most powerful race known to this world stood here when their enemies, the Knights of the Phoenix and their army stood here to end the war, it was here they unveiled their trick. It was here they unhinged the fabric of space itself and trapped the ancients in Oblivion; A dimension that defies all logic and reasoning that we could never understand and that is where Ancients were forever to be imprisoned. It was here when the Occultus order was formed to protect the Ancient king and his family and then vowed to free them from Oblivion and ensure they returned to repair the world they spent so long building. Stonehenge was the place we executed the four leaders of the Phoenix Knights who opened the gate that imprisoned our leaders, each stone a monument to the grandmasters of our order who died to fulfil this duty and our members who were killed knowing that one day the Ancients would raise again. This is heart of the Oblivion gate and where the Knights of the Phoenix damaged the world itself they should of known unhinging the universe left weak spots in this fabric that makes up this world and they became known as gates. Unfortunately the fifth man responsible for imprisoning the Ancients locked them tight using a complex number of enchantments and protections, we know of three but there may be more but have no way to open them, however the weak spots only have the potential to allow a small number of the Ancients through before they overlord with energy and are torn apart but just one Ancient could open the Oblivion gate and free the rest". Her voice echoed in night air and a few of the others bowed their heads as a sign of respect

"Oblivion is where we stand" she finished softly, the moment the words left her lips the others looked up

"And is where we fall". McGonagall nodded in approval as someone stepped forward

"The order recognises Severus Snape" she greeted impassively as the man pulled back his hood

"I have news regarding the Dark Lord, it seems he has decided to remain hidden for a while longer than he anticipated though I suspect it has something to do with the wand connection he initiated with Potter" Snape announced to the crowd who began to murmur amongst themselves until Minerva put up a hand

"Two wands of the same Phoenix, Two of the five wands that were connected to imprison the Ancients, Am I right in assuming he knows nothing of the true potential of the connection" McGonagall interrupted concerned,

"He knows nothing of the Ancient's or that his wand was used to imprison our masters ten thousand years ago, he is too arrogant to see they is anything more powerful than he could ever be" Snape replied, his voice full of contempt at the mere thought of Voldemort

"Good, anything more?" McGonagall inquired as Snape shook his head and retreated to his position by the stones, another woman stepped ward

"The order recognises Amelia Bones" McGonagall stated as the woman in question unveiled herself "I am unfortunate to tell you that Harry Potter was sentenced to life today, he was betrayed by those he considered his friends and I there was nothing I could do, though something else did happen" the woman began solemnly looking towards the ground

"What happened?" McGonagall asked

"His eyes went red and Molly Weasley was hit by some kind of spell, she was covered in blood and spent seven hours recovering with the healers but there was no question what type of magic it was" Amelia Bones explained

"Ancient" Snape stated amazed,

"Yes, he has the power" Amelia responded gravely "We know him innocent of these crimes but there is nothing we can do ,I suggest we just hope he remains sane long enough for us to find a way to help him".

""Are you suggesting we initiate him into the order?" a man wondered "it would damage Dumbledore a lot to lose his prophecy child". Before Amelia could respond McGonagall spoke

"We shall consider it but I will not allow this order to be blinded by revenge once more, to those of you who do not know Albus Dumbledore was the fifth member of the Knights Phoenix responsible. All of those who opened and closed the gate gained the power of immortality, well from age. The other four were killed by the Grandmasters of this order by the blade I carry" McGonagall interjected quickly revealing a gem encrusted curved dagger under her robe

"This order had a chance to attack and stop him three hundred years ago but we did not think it through, instead it ended up with a war between the man who was seen as the saviour of wizards and us, it ended with the order being reduced from two hundred thousand to the mere sixteen we are today" she continued bitterly. Amelia Bones nodded to her and stood back

"Now I summoned you all here tonight for a purpose, as you know we rarely meet in fear of being uncovered but last night one of members saw something, Sybill. Step forward" McGonagall proclaimed pointing to the woman nearest to her.

"A gifted seer as you all know, she predicted the so called prophecy we have used to lure Albus Dumbledore out into the open giving him the hopes of grandeur and the fame has spent years acquiring under many different identities, Sybill please go ahead" McGonagall began introducing her college to the newer members. She stood tall and set aside the persona she used as a teacher, instead she was the strong confident seer that had proved so useful to the order

"I saw Death's gate" she whispered as if in some kind of trance " I see the circle of eight surrounding it and the blood of an Ancient falling to the floor, I see the energy forced towards the gate cracking the very realm of the dead and breaking open the door to Oblivion. While the smallest gate it will prove essential in the coming days and I can see it opening and the first of the Ancients swarming out to finally set foot on the land they had lost". Her words were whispered and hoarse but it had an effect on each and every one of the people present

"Impossible" was the first response "Death's gate requires the blood of an Ancient and we have none, they were all exiled to Oblivion there can be no way Death's gate can open now".

"I assure you it is very real but there is something we are missing, something we do not understand and yet it will reveal itself soon and then when it does the Death's gate will open" Sybill Trelawney answered.

"And here is the reason, we have a chance. A chance in a thousand to finally fulfil this order's purpose, to end the reign of a man who has carved himself as a hero while being nothing more than the tyrant he always will be. A here it is, we have a prophecy, a true one. Death's gate requires a circle of eight who will sacrifice their magic to open the gate, the blood of an Ancient to propel the power through the archway and the willing sacrifice of one to rip open the jaws of death, I say it is a chance and we must take it" McGonagall boomed before anyone could interrupt

"We have all but one ingredient, how will we find the blood of an Ancient?" Snape asked her

"I don't know but if Sybill is right then it will present itself to us soon" was her response "Now you heard what was said here, those who can watch the gate, others wait for the call. This is the new dawn we have been waiting for and this may be the only chance we get in a thousand years".

Fourteen Years Earlier 

Lily Potter was ready to die; she was a person who had no fear of death. No she welcomed it knowing she did everything she could to fulfil her duty; she was the Grandmaster of the Occultus order. A title she had gained after saving the life of the previous Grandmaster, she was recruited in her fifth year by Professor McGonagall and had served as Grandmaster for three years now, she was the youngest and yet the wisest. She always thought McGonagall would take over the position but she was chosen as the voice of innocence and wisdom, and she had come so far. She excelled in potions because she had found something out, something that could finally unleash the Ancients, a potion that she had spent five years working on but it seemed it would be for nothing. Lord Voldemort had just killed her husband and now he was moving towards the room she hid in with no idea of the magnitude of what he was interrupting but she had no power to stop him. She had already drunk the potion to ensure it could never fall into Voldemort's hands and was awaiting the snakelike face to enter the room and kill her with a word

"_I can help you" _came a voice that sounded in her mind, she looked around for a source but she already knew what it was

"It worked" Lily muttered in awe of the voice,

"_You know who I am" the_ voice came again as it pushed the answer into her mind.

"I do" Lily responded knowing she was speaking to none other than the king of the Ancients

"_You can save your _son" the voice tempted "_If you die you are working an old magic that was created by the first Grandmaster of the order and it will allow us a small crack to enter, not a full Ancient form but instead we can work our magic on your son, he will have our blood"_ _. _Lily's eyes widened knowing what she chose could change the face of the earth and then she saw the snakelike face. The gleaming red eyes bore into her emerald green ones and she made her decision, she refused his pitiful attempts as he asked her to get out of the war and she saw his wand swivel around to her. She saw the curse leave his lips and felt the soft bump as her body hit the floor but then she saw a tiny black thing. It was a creature of some form with a thin insect body and beating wings, it was part of the Ancient king, he had given his power so Harry could live. She saw it flutter towards her son as her eyes shut and her mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of the Darkness: Chapter Two

Azkaban 

The stench of rotting meat and sewage filled his nostrils on a permanent basis, the cries and screams were the only sound powerful to drown out the breathing of a thousand Dementors. Straw lined the floor of his cell and a thin mattress was present in one corner, a single bucket that was emptied every few days remained by the door. Harry had been here two days and he was already a shivering mess, every moment the Dementors chill burrowed into his brain as he was forced to relive memory after memory of all he had lost, he saw his treacherous friends speaking against him and the high cold laugh of Lord Voldemort was always present. He saw Cedric fall to the floor in green light as

Wormtail killed him emotionlessly again and again, he felt the white hot knives burrowing into his flesh which was the pain of the Cruciatus curse

"Who are you?" came a soft voice, it was female and some concern was placed within it

"Harry Potter" he whispered emotionlessly, a woman was staring at him from the opposite cell and gestured for him to come over to the door of the cell, he complied and she whispered over to him. Her eyes were blank and he could see after being in this place so long she was stick thin

"Why are you here?" she asked softly

"I was framed by…" Harry began

"Lord Voldemort, yes he has been known to do that. I knew him once but now I serve another master, one that can communicate to us, one that exists in the depths of the Azkaban gate" the woman hissed coming into view, her dark hair was streaked with grey and her face was full of lines and creases, the woman looked like she had spent an eternity in this place

"Gate what do you mean this is a prison?" Harry asked somehow knowing there was some deep meaning to the words

"This is the spot you see, this small fortresses is a memorial to those who were exiled long before, the Occultus order believes they are the only ones aware of the Ancients but they are wrong, the oldest pureblood families were taught of their evil but I knew differently. I found a diary by the first grandmaster of an order so old they have all of history in a their knowledge and it told us that they will return, the Azkaban gate is the least protected gate of them all for it is sealed by the ice of the Dementors. It was a prison for so long but one day they will rise again" the woman explained cryptically "But they don't know what I know, they don't know why I really surrendered to the aurrors, they don't know why I pretended to be the monster, they will never know who I really am". The moment the words left her lips Harry looked at her and saw a woman he had seen in the Pensive

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" he gasped knowing he was talking to the woman who drove Neville's parents to insanity

"Yes, I suppose you have heard of the things I supposedly have done, but I did not do any of them, you must understand that I joined the Death Eaters to discover the first ingredient of the gate, darkness and when I found the second one I came here knowing that one day, that one day I could help them rise again" she noted seeing the look on his face, she looked ready to speak a bit more but stopped.  
"The Dementors come, do not allow them access to your mind, fight them, use the power you have before and fight them" Bellatrix ordered feeling the chill herself. Harry had no idea what to say to the obviously rambling woman but knowing the Dementors were coming scrambled to a corner in the cell praying they would not affect him too badly today. He was wrong, the moment it came into his vision he was lost in a world of pain and fear. As he succumbed to their power of the Dementors he felt something underneath him shiver in anticipation, whatever Bellatrix was talking about there was some truth to it and he could sense this force just like her.

Three weeks later 

Harry was doing better, not much but slightly. He could never get used to the constant Dementor mind attacks but each time he recovered more and more quickly, Bellatrix continued to be a source of interest to him. She seemed both insane and sane at the same time; one minute speaking of demons and gates the next of hope and a single chance, Harry had no clue what it meant but wondered if he would be the same in a few years. He had felt another presence in this place, not the coldness or aura of fear but instead as if something breathing was under him, something waiting to feed

"Every moment we wait they wait a thousand" Bella had said cryptically time and time again, Harry had got used to her words and ideas but still had no clue as to what they meant. However she had been relatively quiet as today got closer; all the prisoners did. It was the one day a month they were allowed visitors; they would be taken to a room and allowed to see the looks of horror on the faces of their friends and families as they saw what had happened to the prisoners. Bella would be seeing no one as far as he knew and he suspected that whatever she did when alone was the reason she had these insane thoughts, though he was surprised to find out he had a visitor, two to be exact and wondered if Ron and Hermione had come to gloat about their victory but instead he was taken at midday to see two people he did not expect.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom cried seeing his friend dragged into the room, Harry resisted the urge to chuckle at his shock. He had lost weight and looked as if he aged ten years in his three weeks in the prison

"Mr Potter" McGonagall greeted sadly with pity in her eyes, she sat at a square table and gestured for Harry to take a seat

"Professor, Neville what are you doing here?" Harry asked, he was surprised to see McGonagall laugh softly

"Mr Longbottom has been demanding to see you since school started last month and in that time he has been protesting your innocence with a passion, he has already got a small number of students following him. He has been training them in defence in your name and I decided it was be best for all if we came to see you" McGonagall told him kindly, Harry smiled

"You believed in me?" Harry asked Neville slightly surprised

"Yeah, you would never kill Muggles like that and I'm shocked that Hermione and Ron would do that just for money and fame, they want to release a book titled the real Harry Potter and I've seen a few pages and it's all lies, though there being shunned by all of the Gryffindor's who like me believe you, though most don't" Neville sighed,

"It's good to know I've still got real friends out there" Harry thanked putting a hand on his shoulder, then something occurred to him

"Professor what do you know about the Azkaban Gate?" Harry wondered hoping to further understand what Bella was saying. McGonagall stiffened

"Who told you about that" she demanded quietly, Neville was confused and waited for an explanation

"There is a prisoner who claims she framed herself to have a chance at opening the Azkaban gate though I think she's insane" Harry elaborated , Neville and Harry looked up to see a very worried looking McGonagall. She was in deep thought for a few moments before sighing

"It's a story" she began somewhat reluctantly "Ten thousand years ago all the earth was ruled by an race called the Ancients, their rule was a time of prosperity for both them and mankind but as they ruled society few humans had positions of power, a man used this to his advantage and created a group called the Phoenix Knights who gathered an army, a war between the two lasted for three years and the Knights were losing, then they gathered all their forces for a final battle and during it they used an Old Magic that imprisoned the Ancients in another world, when they did that they created a number of tears between the world which the Phoenix Knights sealed in different ways. The gates apparently could allow a small number of Ancients through which would reform the circle and open the Oblivion Gate freeing their kind. Though there is some evidence though it has never been proven". Harry considered her words, while a story it seemed to include a lot of the elements Bella had been on about

"Maybe she's been in her so long she thinks it's real" Harry sighed eventually

"Perhaps" was McGonagall's curt answer, her tone gave Harry the impression that she knew more than she was letting on

"Wait if it's real then maybe Harry could open the gate, if there's any truth it might be able to… get him out of here" Neville suggested quietly

"Perhaps" McGonagall said this time she was more forceful and Harry realised whatever she was holding back could not be said right now in case someone overheard, Neville taking the hint dropped a coin and McGonagall stood over to pick it up, on the way down she coughed and hissed just loud enough for Harry and Neville to hear

"It's true". Harry nodded briefly as she stood to her feet

"Visiting time is now over" a voice sounded throughout the room, reluctantly Neville and McGonagall filed out the room as Harry was escorted back to his cell, as they stepped outside Neville asked

"Professor what do you know? What do you mean it's real?" Neville asked curiously

"In two weeks there will be another meeting, I'll find an excuse to give you a detention on that night and I'll tell you everything" she promised as the two of them boarded a boat and slowly drifted away from the island.

Meanwhile

Harry was back in his cell, his meeting with the two had actually been quiet pleasant. It was good to know he wasn't completely alone and also that whatever Bella was saying it was true.

"Bella" he said softly catching her attention

"Yes Harry?" she asked seemingly sane

"The gate, how do we open it?" he asked quietly, Bella's face lit up

"You spoke to the Occultus Grandmaster" she remarked, with no idea what that meant he waited for her to continue

"The gate is real but we need something else, we have all but two of the ingredients. The whole prison is circular and the energy generated will open the gate but we need something else" Bella explained happily

"What's that?" Harry asked

"You, you need to be stood at the centre of the prison, a drop of you blood and the right spell will do it but there is a problem" Bella sighed

"Which is?" Harry wondered with a frown

"Your blood is dormant, you need to unlock the true power" Bella told him

"Ok how do I do that?" Harry sighed none the wiser  
"Simple, you need to unlock your power" Bella stated as if it was simple, Harry did not agree

"Ok what does that mean?" Harry begged for the answer

"You need to free the lost souls… the Dementors" Bella told him, "You need to reclaim them under Ancient power and then your blood will be unlocked". The answer was cryptic and not exactly useful but Harry realised that however ridiculous Bella sounded this Gate if it was real was the only way out of this place

"Ok how?" Harry asked finally, Bella gave him a look

"Only you know that"


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Rises: Chapter Three

Unlocking

Ronald Weasley was having the time of his life, he had finally got rid of Potter who had been obscuring his obvious greatness with his loathsome fame for years now; he was with Hermione who had confessed to liking him all along but she thought Potter would try to break them apart if they got together sooner. Ron laughed at his former best friends stupidity, how could he have not seen both the Weasley's and Hermione were being paid by Dumbledore to befriend him, in truth the Weasley's hated the Potter's who had always been the bane of the family and it was their influence that lost them their money. But the tide was turning, soon all of Harry's money would be transferred to them and as he rotted away in Azkaban he would be richer than rich, his new book with Hermione would make him famous in wizarding eyes and his family would once more be the most powerful in the world. The Malfoy's would be forced to serve them and he would have all the luxuries he ever wanted.

"So you're going willingly to McGonagall's office after school" came his brother's shocked voice. Scowling Ron turned to see Fred and George circling Neville and his gang; they were so annoying. Preaching Harry's innocence and calling him and his girlfriend a liar; though recently they had become more and more secretive

"Yeah, there's meeting and I told you everything I knew about the you know what order and the gate," Neville whispered secretively

"Gate?" Ron snorted "Is McGonagall teaching you how to be a caretaker? It's all you'll ever be good for".

"Is our idiot for a brother "Fred began

"Trying to act smart again" George continued

"Because all he is doing"

"Is acting like the prat he is". All of Neville's group glared at him; among them were Fred, George, Katie Bell, Angelina, Parvati, Alicia, and even Ginny who had shown no respect for her family heritage and the worst part is people from almost all the other houses were in on it; Lune Lovegood, Cho Chang and Padma Patil.

"Shut up Ron" Ginny snarled viciously, during the summer the family had pretty much been split apart, with Ginny, Fred, George and Arthur on one side supporting Harry while the rest remained opposed. Arthur for some reason had never shown distaste for the Potter's and reminded Molly that she was not a Weasley by blood so past family squabbles were none of her concern.

"Leave them alone Ron" Hermione advised "We need to do the chapter where he forced you to play that chess game and forced me to drink the potions when we went after the Philosophers stone". She said it loud enough for the whole common room to hear and while a few looked ashamed she was saying it others were nodding in approval at her thoughts on Harry Potter.

Meanwhile 

Harry had been trying for the last three weeks to unlock whatever was in his blood Harry was talking about, his emotions did nothing and no matter how hard he tried he failed again and again. The woman in question just simply sighed as she watched him fail time and time again

"You need to focus" was one of her many words of advice,

"I am" Harry retorted annoyed, Bella shook her head

"No your making one mistake... your trying" she scolded knowingly

"So I shouldn't try?" Harry demanded desperate to find some way to escape this hell hole before he went insane from the constant presence of Dementors who seemed to thrive of his constant failure

"No" Bella replied mysteriously "You should do what comes natural to you". Harry frowned, natural what was she on about luckily he did not have to guess

"When you attacked the Weasley woman you were angry and your natural urge for revenge triggered the powerful magic you directed at her, that is what you need. You need to see what others cannot in this prison and force those who were left to serve you" Bella explained. Harry suddenly understood, he couldn't force himself to think it was natural so why should these abilities; whatever they were be forced out... he needed to find whatever those who were left behind were and use his natural instinct

"Ok, What are those who were left behind?" Harry asked, Bella smiled playfully

"They guard this prison" was all Harry needed to hear. He had to control Dementors! was that even possible? he didn't know but he had to try. So when the cold chill entered the room and the sickly black monster glided over awaiting to feed of his despair Harry tried to connect with it. Nothing, he could feel it's power creeping into his bones and a sense of despair flooding him... then he felt something. The feeling was indescribable but it was there; a lifeline connecting him to the Dementor, it seemed be dormant but desperately Harry reached out. From the other cell Bella broke into a stunned grin as she saw Harry's eyes glow red, his veins were suddenly were burning from within but she could see he felt no pain. Confused the Dementor was lunging for something to feed on but without eyes it could not see what was going on... Harry's hair was now alight with yellow flames which danced upon his scalp. His teeth were fangs and his nails became small daggers, it was amazing to watch but then he spoke

"_You serve us" _the words were enough. Almost instantly the every Dementors chill receded back into their bodies, eye sockets were hollowed and filled with an unnerving red glow, and the Dementor replied

"_we are your servants"._ Prisoners were now standing peering out of their cells hoping for an explanation as to why the chill had vanished and why the corridor was shining red and just as quickly as it began Harry's form reverted to normal. He saw the Dementor bow deeply and saw another twenty flying towards him with the same purpose: to serve him. His cell was flung open and slowly, shakily he walked out

"Bella" he whispered shocked, she smiled

"You did it" was her proud reply.

Stonehenge 

This was a much different meeting to the one that had occurred only two months before, it was less formal with all the members appearing quickly in regular clothes

"Apologies we did not have time to change before hearing your summons" A few directed at McGonagall who was in her Grandmaster attire

"It is fine, however I have news. Earlier today the Dementors stopped, they left their assignments and flew back to the prison and I am told they are refusing to allow any aurrors into the cell complex" she explained quickly, a few people perked up

"Yes I know and I am here to ask you to join me, the last time we met we spoke of Death's gate opening, Death's gate is the name given to the last surviving Ancient fortress which served as a memorial to us and now the Dementors have retracted their service from the ministry, forces are moving and it is time to open the gate" McGonagall announced loudly,  
"But we still lack the last ingredient" someone protested "we have no Ancient blood"

"I don't know how, or what will face us when we arrive but I do know that the existence of this order has built up to this very moment, we have been hunted, attacked, purged but we survived and now the very mouth of Death's gate is disturbed and if there is even the slightest chance of our true master's returning we must take it" she roared, it took a few moments for the words to sink in but eventually all the order members cheered in agreement

"This is a chance in a thousand and now is the time to take it" McGonagall announced

"Then get your robes, your weapons for we move soon". The order as one vanished into the air leaving only herself, Snape and their newest member.

"Mr Longbottom it seems your first meeting is at the start of the what could be what most of us have waited our whole lives for" Snape commented. Neville smiled

"I'm not sure what to say, this order is so mysterious and with only sixteen other people it seems strange that you have so much influence" Neville admitted having seen some of the senior Ministry politicians and some of the oldest most powerful families.

"The smaller numbers the less chance of a traitor but also we were once reduced to five surviving members, you see once long ago we had a chance to kill Dumbledore and we came so close but he outwitted us, he once had an originization serving him called first the Templars and then the Illuminati but they were always much larger. Dumbledore feared that someone could open the gate and he would have to face what he did so he told people of their evil and used this organization to control them, they were always very powerful but after we failed to kill him he had this group hunt us down, it was purge and we lost almost everything. The order today is a shadow of what it once was but we are safe in the knowledge that he believes us all dead, he believes the purge wiped us all out and he disbanded the group as a whole and we have operated in secret waiting for a chance to attack once more or open the gate and finally we might have done it" McGonagall told him

"If they are freed what will they do?" Neville wondered having only joined the order a few months ago after hearing about the gate. He was sceptical at first but eventually saw a lot of what they were telling him was true and with permission he gave the people that supported Harry information on the order

"They will finish their work, some say they will take control of mortals, other's say they will work with them and join them to make a united world. There are many, many theories but only they know that" was the given answer.

Oblivion 

For ten thousand years the Ancients had waited, since they were tricked so long ago they had awaited they day they would be free. They had seen the Occultus rise and fall during the struggle to free their true masters and had seen all but one of those who imprisoned them die by Occultus hands. They had seen Albus Dumbledore change his name and appearance during the ages and with pure contempt they had seen him plot, his plan was simple. When the Dark Lord returned he would throw Harry Potter in prison, he would be kept weak before after a year or so some evidence would emerge proving his innocence, the world would be thrown into turmoil and Harry would fight Lord Voldemort and when the boy died it would weaken the dark lord allowing Dumbledore the easy job of killing him. Then he would have a martyr and be seen as a hero to those gullible fools that passed for wizards these days, once magic was a gift to those loyal to the Ancients but now it was used irresponsibly and recklessly. But today was what they had been building to, a plan they had focused on since the day Lily Evans was born, she was different and they knew. She could see the powers of old behind the shroud of everyday life and had found a talk into Oblivion she was going to be the one to open the gate as her blood would be turned into Ancient, but the man Tom Riddle had killed her meaning she could never fulfill this destiny. But their king had a backup plan, he had seen her give birth to a son and before she died he managed to force some of his powers into Harry Potter and after fifteen years the boy's powers had awoken. He had taken command to the Dementors and soon when the Occultus arrived the circle would be complete, the first Ancient was chosen and she and her protectors would emerge from their prison and when the time was right they would open the Oblivion gate and the Ancients would return at long last. Soon the king of the Ancients would return to rebuild the civilization he had begun so long ago and then finally would he give Mortals their freedom from those who lied to them, manipulated them and killed those who did not agree with their view. No soon he would return to rule over all that had been taken from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Of Magic: Chapter Four 

Albus Dumbledore was feeling very pleased with himself; he had completed the first of what soon would be the final stages of his grand plan. For over ten thousand years he had lived as different people who had all defeated a dark wizard in one way or another but this was his masterpiece soon he would have a martyr and would be forever known as the greatest wizard off all time. Harry would be killed by Voldemort as was needed and when the dark lord was weakened by the soul bond then he Albus Dumbledore would strike the man down and be immortalised in fame, he had done so much during his lifetime and would do much more in the future. He had defeated the Ancients so long ago and ended the order that supported them ; no one was left to free them and now he would become more powerful than they could ever be and nothing could get in his way

"You thought so much of yourself even then" hissed a voice, Dumbledore looked up

"Yes you were always such an envious creature" it came again. Fear gripped Dumbledore's heart as he saw an unknown force suck the light from his office

"Impossible" he stated loudly

"Oh you don't need to worry yet, no I am only here because the veil is thin but make no mistake soon I will return to this world and I will have my revenge" the voice chuckled dryly

"I will not allow that to happen" Dumbledore spat firmly

"Oh no? and how will you stop me? wheels are already in motion to end your little game and there is a lot of my subjects who are unhappy with you Dumbledore and they have had a long time to dwell on revenge" the voice replied still laughing. The voice seemed to have no source other than the dark force that was forcing light away, there was no physical being but Dumbledore could see Fawkes shy away

"You cannot do anything to me" Dumbledore taunted to the air "I have destroyed your last hope , your order is dead and all knowledge of your kind is lost, you can stay Oblivion for all time and there is nothing you can do, you will not stand in my way of the power I rightfully deserve". The dark force seemed to extend in a period of momentary anger but it spoke again  
"You had power once, but you wanted more and more, then you formed the Knights Phoenix. You led attacks on your people to force them to serve you, those same five wands used to imprison us can be used to free us!" was its retort, Dumbledore clutched the elder wand and held it up

"As long as it serves me then that will never happen" he roared as light refilled the room. The voice had gone; few things could scare Dumbledore but the mere presence of the Ancient king reminded him of the great offence he had caused the race. If they ever escaped then he knew their revenge would be swift and brutal and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it...

Azkaban 

The fortress that made up Azkaban was once a very different place, once the island was teeming with life and a vast stone castle spread across, then after the Ancients' fell this was the spot of a second gate. In 1154 the Templar knights led by Albus Dumbledore destroyed the fortress and the island and left it to ruin, the gate was the weakest and yet the strongest. This was death's gate and it was designed to be impossible to open, the Dementors knowing their true masters would one day return forced themselves to serve their hunger and had allied with the Ministry to do so. They were the darkness that made up the first ingredient, the second was what Bellatrix Lestrange had spent years discovering; the true circle. Finally the gate required the blood of an Ancient which the Templars assumed to be impossible but now Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the circular prison watching as Bellatrix moved. She was calculating and muttering to herself while walking around him

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked eventually

"The circle must be perfect for the gate to open, the plan that is in place requires precision, the gate needs energy and the prisoners will give it to us... not willingly... anyway the circle must be formed during this and they will act as the circuit to power the gate and then a single drop of your blood will open the gate" she explained dreamily. Harry could understand why, she had waited her entire life for this one moment and it required all of her knowledge to be put to good use and now she had the chance to open the gate and she needed to do it

"Yes now we need the Occultus" Bella announced loudly. The prisoners of Azkaban had no clue what was going on but they were cheering as they thought the two were trying to find a way to escape

"And where are they?" Harry asked with no idea who these people were

"Here" Bella answered as the door to the prison opened, Harry could see the unconscious bodies of the aurrors sprawled across the floor outside as Minerva McGonagall, Neville and a group of others marched in.

"Professor" he began bewildered, Neville took one look at Bellatrix and shouted

"What is she doing!"

"Calm Neville she didn't touch your parents" Harry informed him quickly knowing his deep hatred for the woman  
"What?" Neville asked both angry and surprised, before Harry had a chance to explain Bella shouted

"Now is the time form the circle" it was an order not a request and some of the robed men and women looked unsure

"Do it" Harry addressed the transfiguration teacher who narrowed her eyes for a moment

"Form the circle" she decided eventually, the various members of the Occultus moved as one around the walls of the prison. It's stone walls served as markers and within seconds they were in position, in one swift move Bellatrix pushed Harry into the centre and he could see all the prisoners watching the spectacle with interest. Bella pushed McGonagall into the centre also and replaced her position and he saw the teacher unsheathe a ceremonial dagger. It was curved and encrusted with gems which built up to a large sapphire which gleamed in the little light that the prison received. Immediate Bella began chanting and Harry could see the Dementors circling overhead, all light vanished and he remembered what Bella had said about darkness being an ingredient

"_Yes" _came a voice, it was loud and echoed around the now silent prison

"_exhauriat vitae, exhaurire omnes, exhauriat potentia et aperuerit ianuam"_ Bella began chanting, Harry could not explain what happened next. It was like the entire prison had the chant forced into their minds and one collective voice rose up

"_ exhauriat vitae, exhaurire omnes, exhauriat potentia et aperuerit ianuam"_. Then a substance that was neither liquid nor gas trickled down the prison walls, it slithered and spread until the circle surrounding him was nothing but a misty mess. Then a loud crack flooded his vision, he looked at the floor and could see a shining red crack had split it in two. A dark cloud seemed to be under it waiting and he saw McGonagall step forward, he extended his hand and allowed the blade to slice across his palm and absorb the crimson red liquid. He felt no pain for this was what he was born to do; something inside him stirred as McGonagall raised the dagger, then she plunged it down and several things happened at once; many Aurrors charged into the room accompanied by Ministry officials along the Minister himself who had come to reason with the Dementors; light flooded into the room and Harry was thrown out of the circle as his blood mixed into the gate. The surface cracked, the gate fell apart and the first Ancient came through, he saw thousands of tiny insect like creatures, they were black with tiny beating wings and pointed end which could have been a stinger, they quickly clustered together and the whole room took a breath when they saw what had emerged. A girl no older than fifteen was standing calmly in the centre of the circle, she was tall and slim with flowing red hair which seemed as if it was on fire when she moved. Her face was perfectly positioned and her eyes shone a deep red  
"Princess Lucia" McGonagall gasped from what seemed like a million miles away, every member of the Occultus bowed in that one instance and he saw Bella do the same along with some prisoners who had watched the entire exchange. Then more came, if she was a princess then these must be her protectors but they were much different from the beauty that was facing Harry. Six spider legs served as their means of navigation which moulded further up into the body of a crocodile with two red and black scaled hands protruding from the sides, their hands were claws with nails sharp enough to tear a man in two. The crocodile's body continued upwards but began to morph into thicker scales which were black in design, this led into the head of a giant cobra with forked tongues flickering in and out every few seconds. There were seven of the creatures who surrounded the princess in a circle awaiting her orders, each had a sword looped around their middle but Harry did not see the point; they were already killing machines.

"Rise Grandmaster" The girl requested, her voice was soft and full of warmth as McGonagall rose to her feet, she gently approached the professor and smiled

"You have done more than we ever expected" she thanked smiling as her protectors bowed their heads, then she turned

"What the hell are they?" Fudge demanded in disgust, his eyes paused on Harry showing undisguised hatred

"And you are?" the Princess spat her voice changing from soft to hard

"Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic" the short plump man retorted angrily  
"A meaningless title, once a magical lord was someone of great talent and ability now it seems those who can speak pointlessly and never fulfil their promise gain such a title" Lucia hissed angrily

"How dare you speak to me in that way! I am the minister of magic and I demand you leave this prison and place the Dementors back under our control" Fudge roared, Lucia glared at him with a look that could melt ice

"Shut up you insufferable little man".

"Arrest them" Fudge suddenly ordered, as one mind the snakelike creatures rushed to her aid, they showed their fangs which were dripping with venom and hissed menacingly

"I said arrest them" Fudge said again but this time his voice squeaked slightly, for a moment both sides were still then one aurror fired a stunner which bounced off the creatures armoured scales.  
"Leviathans... attack" Lucia decided. The seven creatures: Leviathans lunged into the crowd, with ease they disarmed and overpowered all who dared to fight them and blocked all curses with ease

"Stop them!" Fudge was yelling before being flung into a wall, slowly but surely the aurrors realized they could not win and one by one they legged it, putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the prison. Fudge was dragged out by a spiky haired aurror who seemed reluctant to do it but she managed to pull the man out, the Leviathans allowed them to go and stood with their weapons sheathed once the threat had passed.

"We spend thousands of years locked away and yet our warriors are able to jump straight back into action" the Princess commented walking towards Harry, she extended her hand which he moved to shake but instead he realised he meant for him to kiss it.

"It seems I have the pleasure of being the first Ancient to introduce myself Harry Potter... the boy who freed us" she proclaimed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lord of Magic: Chapter Four

The room of requirement was vast as always , it was set out for a defence lesson with dummies and training equipment all laid out. Today however the room was filled with a mixture of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs and two Slytherins; Neville stood in front of his audience talking and answering questions as the various members of his group interrupted his explanation. The day had been an exciting one no doubt; firstly the papers were all shouting about the Dementor's rebellion (leaving out the true circumstances of course), also Astoria and Daphne Greengrass had joined those who believed Harry was innocent. Before the war and the exile of the Ancients apparently the Greengrass family were one of the most powerful, they were in charge of the workforce, industry and the distribution of money however Dumbledore bankrupted them shortly after the war and it was only recently they had made some kind of a comeback. The legend of the Ancients had lived on within the family and when they had overheard a conversation during the morning both sisters had immediately signed up.

"So you went to Azkaban and didn't free Harry! why?" Ginny was demanding as Neville told the story

"There is a good reason" Neville promised quickly soothing his friend's anger

"As I was saying, we got to Azkaban and we did it... we opened the gate "he continued pausing momentarily on the words, it took a moment for them to sink in

"What!" Daphne was the first to react and practically jumped when he first spoke

"The Gate opened and an Ancient Princess and her... bodyguards came through" Neville simplified not knowing how to explain the creatures he had seen the previous night

"Sorry are you telling us"

"That you and a few teachers"

"Among others"

"Managed to release some of those Ancient people"

"and your only just telling us this now?" The twins interjected suddenly. Neville smiled

"I couldn't really tell you in lessons could I?" he announced, the twins shrugged at this  
"So Harry's with them?" Katie Bell wondered aloud, Neville nodded

"Yes, The Princess wants to rebuilt the fortress and teach him some things" he answered. The group quickly began muttering amongst themselves

"He's being trained by one of their royalty?" Seamus questioned eventually  
"Cool" Dean commetned before Neville could answer,

"So what do we do know?" Cho shouted trying to make herself heard above the noise

"Well I was thinking that we should form our own group, our own order. We all think Harry's innocent and we all want to give the Ancients a chance don't we? But we don't know them like the Occultus do so maybe we should go further" Neville began gesturing to his friends

"A group that can help the Ancients and also to anyone else who needs help for a good reason, we could stand up to the bullies, the manipulators and others who make other people's lives a misery for their own gain; we could be those people who actually do something towards change" He continued seeing the group nodding in agreement, most if not all of these people were friends with Harry and even the few who weren't believed him to be innocent at the very least,

"Hang on... how? I mean it's a good idea but we don't really have the training or the skills to take on all these people" asked a sceptical Astoria Greengrass. This was the question he was waiting for

"Well I have someone to introduce to you... now if we do this then it is a commitment! we will need to meet twice a week on a regular schedule so we will need to discuss a day and also a name at some point but we can do that later... however may I present our new trainer and personal bodyguard to Princess Lucia" Neville announced using his wand to open the window. For a moment nothing happened but then a swam of sleek black insects swarmed in, the group recoiled initially as the insects began clumping together and finally a fully formed Leviathan faced them. Faces of shock, horror and fascination filled Neville's vision as the spider legs of the creature began slowly creeping towards them... yes all in all it was turning out be a good day.

Azkaban

Harry was amazed at the speed the Ancients worked, in less than a day the fortress that made up Azkaban prison was clean and shining showing no trace of the filth that had once occupied the prison, the inmates were cheering as they saw the prison change and evolve but Harry noticed the cells were left alone, obviously the Princess hadn't decided what to do with the prisoners. The girl in question seemed to be redesigning the fortress as already Harry could see a velvet red carpet creeping through the corridors, candles began lighting the rooms with a deep glow and banners stuck to seemingly every wall. All were a dark red with the image of a twisting spiral with lines emerging to create what looked like a maze with no possible way out or in: this was the symbol of the Ancients. The Dementors chill had gone, simply gone and now blazing fires seemed to grow out of the walls giving the normally freezing fortress a blanket of warmth

"Harry" the soft feminine voice was unique and Harry turned to see the smiling face of Princess Lucia. She looked pleased to see him and Harry watched as the woman wearing thin waving red robes which shrouded a tight bodysuit beneath walked towards him

"Prin..." he began respectively

"Lucia please" she interrupted immediately "People call me princess during a meeting or in a battle"

"Ok Lucia" Harry agreed not wanting to offend the Ancient being,

"So how are you finding things, you seem to have taken the betrayals of your friends rather well..." Lucia began somewhat awkwardly, Harry sighed deeply

"In one way I miss them as friends but in another I should have seen they were only in it for the fame, money or whatever the hell they wanted" he answered truthfully relived to have someone who at least seemed his own age to talk to

"Betrayal is one of those things, you can't stop how people think but on the bright side you managed to free me and the others" she continued knowingly

"You said my mother was part of the Occultus, how much did she know about all this?" Harry blurted wanting to know more about his mother

"We can see through the worlds at the best of times, interacting is much harder from Oblivion but your mother was very skilled, she was recruited at the age of fifteen which is relatively young for the order and became Grandmaster when she was seventeen. A very young age and yet the position was just suited to her... she began developing a way to contact Oblivion and completed it. However she never used it until the night she reached out to my father to save you" Lucia explained sadly

"So I take it love had nothing to do with the magic that saved me?" Harry questioned knowing not to trust the word of Albus Dumbledore

"Yes and no, her death created a tear between worlds and my father pushed some of his power into you which saved you... love opened the tear but did not save you" Lucia corrected as they walked side by side down the corridor, Harry felt a tear well up behind is eye and self consciously wiped it away

"You don't need to hide your emotions I know too what it's like to lose a mother" Lucia soothed kindly, Harry for a moment wondered what she meant. Surely her mother would be an Ancient so would immortal but she had already changed the subject so didn't have a chance to ask her

"You're one of us Harry, and we don't judge in the same way as humans.. now I have already sent a trainer to assist with your friends but at the same time you need to be trained in our ways. You are not human Harry and you will rise with us" she began wisely, Harry's sadness seemed to dry up as she said those words

"Train me?" he repeated wondering what it meant

"Yes, teach you to harness your Ancient powers, other than the ability to burst into creatures I have no idea what your power will be, all are different. For example I am a transfiguration, that's how I managed to begin rebuilding this fortress however we are all different, each Leviathan has their own unique power and so will you" Lucia explained "It won't take very long it's your right to use it but we need to form a plan".

"I thought the plan was to open the Oblivion Gate" Harry confessed having heard McGonagall say it during the night

"No" she began. For a moment she debated with herself whether or not to continue, eventually she continued

"The Oblivion gate is the most complex, it requires the exact same keys that locked it... the wands, the wielders are chosen by fate it seems and the same wands that were used to close the gate is needed to open it. We have one... yours" Lucia told him

"Mine?" Harry asked slightly surprised

"Yes, five wands in total. The other belongs to Lord Voldemort, they connect and it is not because of the core no... it's because ten thousand years ago the owners forced the wands to connect and now they want to reconnect. Imprisoning us required the wands to absorb to much energy and connecting all five together would release the energy and open the gate, however I know Albus Dumbledore has forgotten about his... he won the elder wand from a dark wizard and it was original wand that opened the gate... he believes that it's his power not the wand but he is wrong if we find his first wand then we have another key... the other two I have no idea" Lucia elaborated trying to simplify some of the most complex magic in existence. Harry understood and found it strange that he wielded the same wand that was used by one of the Phoenix Knights ten thousand years ago

"Now we need to do something about the prisoners" Lucia's voice pulled him away from his thoughts, her eyes flashed and a Dementor swooped over to greet her

"The prisoners can be set free, release them somewhere away from here, then enlarge the cells so we can make them rooms please... remember no one can enter this fortress" she instructed to the cloaked monster which instantly transmitted her orders across a single shared mind. The prisoners who heard this cheered in triumph as they were lifted from their cells and prepared to be flow across the ocean to freedom, Harry didn't know if this was a good or bad thing but he supposed it was the Ministry's problem not his if the Ancients didn't want criminals in their territory and it would cause Fudge a lot of grief.

"Now Harry we have training to begin" Lucia announced.

Hogwarts (Two Weeks Later)

Every Tuesday and Thursday night was hell for those attending the training sessions, they were learning self defence on most nights and magic was occasionally brought in. However they had learned a lot during a mere two weeks, Ginny and most of the girls using Leviathan combat techniques could overpower practically every boy in the school with no magic, Neville had lost almost six pounds in weight which had been replaced by muscle as strict training regimes were applied, the boys had chosen blades as was expected and most regretted it. One by one they would choose a weapon and fight the Leviathan one on one, it took usually less than a minute for it to overpower and defeat them. But they were lasting longer and longer each time against a creature that since birth had been taught to kill,

"Seamus" a deep reassuring voice called out, how the Ancient spoke they didn't know but it's voice would call out their names one by one until the floor was covered in groaning bodies. Slowly the chosen target stepped forward, he carried a large sword and looked determined to win, a bell sounded suddenly and he lunged forward slashing and slicing. It was too late, the creature with two easy moves countered his attack and had him pinned to the floor using four legs, Seamus tapped his hand twice on the hard stone floor signalling surrender

"Dean" the voice sounded again. Dean carried a small dagger and he lunged forward the moment he heard the bell, the blade missed the creature by inches and as Dean moved to swing again he was wrapped in its arms and thrown to the floor.

"Katie". The girl's rarely carried weapons as they wanted to rely more on their bodies than a blade and Katie stepped forward, the bell rang and the Leviathan lunged towards her, she rolled to the side and tried to aim a kick at it but the spider legs lunged towards her and she scrambled to her feet. Then it jumped, before she could react she was enveloped in its legs and it hissed in appreciation

"Well done Miss Bell, it seems you have lasted the longest so far, with your example your lot could become _secaure_ " it complimented using its true language before summoning the next trainee.

Azkaban

A cloud of sleek black insects flew around the fortress of Azkaban, it had changed. the circular tower was still there but instead of dirty grey brick shining blocks of black marble stood in its place, the Ancient crest waved on top serving as flag of sorts while banners were draped around the outside. The cells became rooms with four poster beds and spacious living areas which were unoccupied except for Bella, Harry, Lucia and occasional members of the Occultus who reported to Lucia about what was going on. Harry had been mostly oblivious to all this as he had been training with Lucia and had only the other day been able to harness his power and turn into the same creatures the other Ancients did; the insect like creatures were indestructible it seemed and becoming a swarm felt like splitting your mind into a hundred different existing entities. He had tried to master his power but it remained a mystery to them all, he remembered hurting Molly Weasley and knew it related to his power but had no idea what it was, she seemed to be hit by an invisible force and collapse and Harry had no idea what hit her. Telekinesis? ghosts? he had no idea at least until he was flying. The wind was choppy enough as he flew and it distracted the mass of insects until he landed on the top of the fortress, he wanted it to stop and it did. The wind stopped, the waves calmed and Harry wondered for a moment if this was supposedly unique his power? stopping the wind. He didn't need to worry, the second he envisioned the wind it was back but he felt so much control, he willed it to gather in one place at it did, a ball or wind compressed into a force powerful enough to create a typhoon was in his hands. He blasted the energy into the sea and it responded with a burst of water, focusing Harry felt the waves begin to turn and within seconds he was controlling a tornado of water, he then realised. He was controlling the weather, a force of nature that left alone could destroy hundreds, he could dry the oceans, throw hurricanes like balls and change the properties of what he created to whatever he desired. He thought of fire and suddenly the water tornado was alight with flames, to anyone watching a torrent of fire and water had risen from the ocean itself and all with a mere thought.

"Impressive" Lucia applauded standing behind him watching the spectacle with fascination, Harry let the water fall and the fire vanish as the princess walked towards him. He felt drained after using his power for the first time and to such an extent, before he could collapse from exhaustion Lucia quickly moved to grab him as he slumped forward.

"Don't worry a lot of us do this after our first time" she assured a sleepy Harry as he bordered on the edge of unconsciousness, with unseen strength she gently carried him and set him down on any available bed

"Rest now" her soft voice ordered "we can talk more later".


	6. Chapter 6

Lord of Magic: Chapter 6

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the dining room of number 12 Grimmauld place looking forward to the coming meeting; today Tonks would inform Dumbledore of the Ancients return and she had her own announcement to make. It had been a month since the Ancients had returned and the Occultus Grandmaster had decided to return to her true leaders

"Sorry I'm late" came the apologetic voice of Albus Dumbledore as he walked into the room, the rest of the order was sat around waiting for him to begin the meeting.

"Good evening" he greeted after a moment. Minerva looked at him with well disguised disgust, she never had looked at him with anything else since being inducted into the Occultus but for the first time she felt the same about almost every other Order member. She knew Molly Weasley was an envious thing who had been planning to poison Harry with a love potion after Dumbledore released the poor boy, Sirius had left the order along with Hagrid. The moment it became apparent most of the order believed Harry guilty the two simply walked out, Sirius allowed them to use the house but that was it while Hagrid had gone to France or somewhere with Madam Maxine, a few people still in the order supposedly believed in Harry but the number was too small to make any kind of impact

"Now is there any news" Dumbledore began, Tonks immediately got to her feet but Minerva stood up first. Begrudgingly the spiky pink haired girl sat down

"Minerva?" Dumbledore began slightly surprised

"I have announcement... I'm leaving... I'm leaving the order" the elderly witch announced loudly, almost immediately she was greeted with exclamations and expressions of shock

"What?" Dumbledore began aghast worried he was losing his animagus spy

"As am I" Snape also announced seeing it was a good time to interject

"Sorry?" Dumbledore questioned again "Don't you care about Voldemort?". Despite everything McGonagall found herself laughing, it was a high genuine chuckle which unnerved everyone

"No, I only care about one Dark wizard in this world and it's not him" was her dry response

"Then who?" Remus Lupin asked bewildered, a sly smile expanded across McGonagall's face

"You Albus" she replied icily exposing her contempt for the first time.

"What!" Mad Eye demanded, Dumbledore looked slightly confused

"You have done far worse than Voldemort could ever do, I was going to wait until Tonks told you but I can't wait that long, the gate opened, their back. Yes the same people you imprisoned ten thousand years ago have returned to this world" she explained. Dumbledore paled immediately

"What?" he gasped breathing heavily with sheer terror in his eyes

"Princess Lucia returned, they are the ones that took over Azkaban, they are the ones who freed the prisoners, and no they are not happy with you Albus not one bit" McGonagall continued enjoying seeing the old man feel true fear; something he had not done in a long time.

"Impossible" he murmured after a while, McGonagall saw his hand twitch towards his wand. Before anyone could react a curved gem encrusted dagger was poised between his eyes

"Don't move" she warned, she could tell people behind her were rushing to defend their leader but a loud bang silenced them, Severus was one of the best duellers in the room and he currently had his wand pointing towards the confused order, Dumbledore recognized the weapon

"Is that?" he began with a gasp

"Yes, four of your colleagues met their end at this blade and while I would like to end you here and now there is a chance you may be useful in the future but make no mistake, the Occultus was decimated by you so long ago and if you think for a moment that is forgotten then you are mistaken. It would give me great pleasure ending this now but I can't and you should pray we never meet again" she growled menacingly. With that she spun around with Snape following stormed out of the room and the house, leaving a confused order and a very scared Dumbledore.

"What the hell just happened?" Mad Eye exclaimed eventually. No one had the answer

Azkaban 

The night was alive in a storm, the waves crashed into the cliffs of the island and the rain hit the ground like bullets. The fortress however stood tall and seemed oblivious to the outside world and even as the thunder sounded it left the fortress somehow unaffected, however the storm was not the only thing that disturbed the night  
"What the hell is going on?" Lucia demanded sleepily to the on duty Leviathans, she was wearing a flowing red dressing gown and looked irritated to be dragged out of bed

"A stranger is approaching" The Leviathan replied gesturing to the door, Lucia looked thoughtful for a moment

"Ok, this could me a Ministry, Dumbledore or someone else so get the fortress on full alert" she commanded eventually. Harry was also up now and had heard the conversation, he was not the only one. Following behind Minerva McGonagall was striding towards the entrance, she was now living in the fortress full time after giving up her teaching profession and committing to the full reconstruction of the Occultus Order, Snape had done the same but was busy trying to find less than loyal Death Eaters who may consider joining the Ancients. Bella was already up and while her insane demeanour had lessened after the prison was liberated it still occasionally bled through

"There is only a handful of us a best" Harry heard the Leviathan warn

"We'll be fine, this fortress was built for a siege or worse, prepare" Lucia answered taking command of the situation,

"Harry, if you can end the storm we could use a clear view in this situation, Minerva, Bella you two go the second floor and you will find a number of cannon shaped devices. Aim them out of the window and if needed press both hands onto the designated area and let your magic flow, everything else will take of itself" she began pointing in a general location. Harry quickly began focusing, he couldn't describe the power within him but the moment he reached out for the storm, it was there, with less than a thought he brought it to a stop and only the night now masked their intruder. His power still intimidated him slightly as over using it caused severe tiredness and most of his training sessions with Lucia ended with her gently escorting him back to his room where he would sleep for at least six hours but he saw the severity of this situation.

"Wait" Harry commanded suddenly, he could feel someone approaching but as to who they were he didn't know until he saw a mess of red hair

"Is that Molly Weasley" he gasped.

"Obviously Dumbledore realised you weren't released with the others, so he sent someone to get you, this should be entertaining" Lucia murmured "Pull her closer". Harry took a breath and conjured a giant wave which practically threw the Weasley mother in her small rowing boat towards the island.

"Leviathans on guard, if she makes any kind of threatening move then kill her" she continued.  
"Harry stay out of sight, for now" Lucia requested with a slight smirk. Seeing no reason to argue Harry walked down one of the corridors and stood eagerly out of sight, this was the first time he actually had a chance to see the people who betrayed him and he knew Lucia would not be kind. Suddenly the door to the prison opened and two Leviathans accompanied a plump red haired woman who seemed terrified by the creatures guarding her.

"Who are you?" Lucia demanded coldly in a booming voice, her eyes flashed menacingly.

"My name is Molly Weasley and I'm here to take Harry Potter of your hands" she began politely trying to hide her disgust at the creatures and being addressed by a teenager.  
"Good luck with that" Lucia remarked dryly, Molly seemed taken aback at her blunt response

"Well why would you want a dark wizard here?" she queried  
"I don't, Harry Potter is not a dark wizard and he never will be... now if you would kindly get the hell of my property then you can be on your way" Lucia hissed

"This is ministry Property" Molly spat, she withdrew a letter from the minister and gave it to Lucia

"He has asked us to tell you if you don't leave then he will send in Aurrors to force you to move"

"In that case... tell your minister that if a single aurror steps foot on this island then they will be at the mercy of the many cannons we have in this place... now get the hell out!". Molly seemed unsure, she had expected for them to hand Harry over but it was quite clear that this girl had no intention of doing so

"I want to speak to an adult" Molly declared firmly, Lucia laughed cruelly

"No, I am in control here and I would suggest one last time you leave, Harry Potter is under our protection and trust me if another Order member arrives here then we will blow them out of the water" was the last thing Lucia said to the woman. She flicked her hand and as a blur the Leviathans grabbed Molly Weasley by her arms and dragged her outside as she screamed abuse

**"**Interesting, her mind is very interesting...Harry it seems you have an errand to run tomorrow" Lucia remarked with a yawn "But first I'm going to bed, leave the cannon array in place but lower the alert".

Diagon Alley 

Harry walked through Diagon Alley as if he was strolling through the park, he ignored the looks of shock and horror that most of the wizard crowd gave him, two Leviathans were hidden somewhere in the area in case trouble broke out (and it would).

"Is that Harry Potter" a whisper crept through the crowd as he approached Gringotts, Lucia had told him to go to the bank for some reason and Harry had a feeling that is wasn't a social call. The moment he got near the door two goblins opened it respectively and gave disapproving glares to the wizards gathered outside. Inside a small gathering of Goblins greeted him, some looked awed while others excited; a few were curious and any duties the bank had were suddenly forgotten. Eventually one Goblin stepped out from the crowd  
"Mr Potter, very nice to meet you" the director of the bank greeted with a slight bow. He was taller than the rest but age had withered him slightly; covering his face with a long white wispy beard and forcing him to use a cane to walk. Lucia had told him that the Goblin people were always friends of the Ancients and had remained cold to wizards who had forgotten the ways of old.

"Nice to meet you to director" Harry replied politely

"Please call me Ragnok" the director requested waving a hand

"Well then please call me Harry"

"Of course" Ragnok smiled with a nod "Of and if any Aurrors show up tell them to get off Goblin property or I'll have their vaults sealed" . Any Goblin who overheard this instantly ran to the door, Harry instead was led into the upper levels of the bank into a large meeting room. Ragnok and another goblin sat down and gestured for Harry to sit opposite

"Now Mr... Harry we would like to extend the hand of friendship once more to the Ancients and also to offer you sanctuary in this bank and also the continued support of the Goblin people" Ragnok began,  
"Thank you very much and I'm sure they will accept" Harry replied wondering why Lucia sent him to hear something more tuned to her ears

"They? I was under the impression you were an Ancient" A surprised Ragnok remarked, Harry sighed. It was going to take a lot of getting used to before he could openly remember he was not human

"Yes I am, sorry I have only just found out about being an Ancient, it's not a natural thing to acknowledge " Harry replied, seeing Ragnok was on edge he quickly burst into the black swarm of insects that made up his true form.

"Thank you for the clarification" an impressed Ragnok smiled

"Any time, now there was something you wished to discuss?" Harry questioned

"Yes, now for the last few months Albus Dumbledore has tried seizing your money and titles, also he has created a marriage contract between yourself and a miss... Ginerva Weasley" the other Goblin announced looking at a scrap of parchment. Harry's blood ran cold

"What?" he asked trying to contain his anger

"Luckily he has not been able to seize any money but the marriage contract is legal and binding by wizarding law" Ragnok interrupted trying to soothe his anger

"So I have to marry Gin... wait you said wizarding law" Harry realised

"Yes, as an Ancient you are exempt from this law and while we have not told Albus Dumbledore of this, we will have to when the girl turns sixteen and you need to be wed" the other goblin explained

"Don't worry I'll take care of that, I want to see the look on his face" Harry growled angrily taking some delight in the imagined shock on the face of his former mentor.

"Good, also we would like to inform you that your parents will is being read as requested by Albus Dumbledore... it is on the twenty sixth of this month and we need you there to stop Dumbledore claiming your inheritance" Ragnok smiled feeling nothing but contempt towards Dumbledore

"Why would we want that done?" Harry wondered aloud

"In wizarding eyes he is your magical guardian and as you would have been imprisoned if not for the Ancient's return then he would have taken the lot" the other goblin replied. Harry felt sick, he knew the man was nasty but that was low even for him.

"And that is about it for today and I look forward to seeing you in the near future, I would like to warn you that there is a team of Aurrors waiting for you to leave" Ragnok warned.

"I think I can handle that" Harry smiled eager to test his powers in an actual battle situation

"Good then I shall show you out...".

The Aurrors were ready, they had been told Harry Potter was in the bank and were content to storm right in, however the goblins did not let them pass, so instead they had camped outside the bank knowing the boy would have to emerge sometime. They were right after around half an hour the doors opened once more and Harry Potter himself causally walked out, immediately an aurror stepped forward

"Harry Potter you are under arrest, get down on the ground and surrender to us immediately" he barked. Harry sighed and turned to face the crowd, there were around twenty Aurrors. Most likely Fudge wanted to seem strong and sent a force he believed to be overwhelming to get him. He was wrong, the moment Harry turned to face the Aurrors something had happened, at first it was a slight breeze in the air but that quickly became something much stronger, within seconds a small hurricane had started in very the centre of Diagon Alley . People watching looked at Harry with awe as he thrust his hands forward and every Aurror fell to the ground,

"Tell Fudge I said hi" Harry smiled. Then as the Aurrors scrambled to get up they saw something every strange happen to Harry Potter, he was falling to pieces, literally!. Black specks were slowly drifting from his skin and before anyone could react he became a swarm, a cloud of black insect like things that paid no attention to the wizards nearby but simply flew into the air. As he flew into the sky, Harry for the first time actually felt free.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Of Magic: Chapter 7

**Out of interest does anyone have a pairing idea for Ginny (not Harry) Male or Female I just want to hear your ideas **

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again" Lucia asked grimly, she and Harry were standing on the roof of Azkaban but it was not a training session. Harry was wearing dark dress robes and she was wearing a red dress which was made up of layer after layer of red fabric.

"Because your my magical guardian now or my liege as the Goblins said and that means you need to be present at the reading and also because Dumbledore will be there and I don't fancy my chances against him right now" Harry answered. Lucia sighed

"I suppose so, I haven't been to a will reading... ever actually. I never needed to, however I expect Molly and the rest of her family will be present" Lucia spat distastefully

"I expect so, Dumbledore would have found some way to get them in" Harry agreed knowing the Weasley's were promised the Potter fortune in exchange for helping Dumbledore, the others he didn't know what they had to gain.

"Luckily it's the Christmas holidays and the Leviathans are not the only ones protecting you in the streets today, all of those we had trained at Hogwarts are in the Alley. Ginny, Fred and George are in the reading room and the others are scattered around outside, the girl in question has no knowledge of the marriage contract that is now broken but I get the feeling she feels more for you fraternally that anything else" Lucia explained stroking her long red hair self-consciously

"Either way she has no say in the matter really, though I think she has eyes for someone else, a few years ago she was obsessed with me but now she seems more relaxed" Harry commented thinking of the Weasley girl.

"Well, we need to be off. It starts in an hour and I know for a fact that Dumbledore will be there early, luckily the Goblins have a strict no violence rule or the bearded thing would get thrown through a wall" Lucia remarked tersely holding the man in nothing but contempt.

"Well then we better get going, Harry take hold of my arm" she instructed holding her arm so he could hook his around it.

"Why?" he asked

"It's tradition, a gentlemen escorts a lady such as myself to any occasion" Lucia informed her with a slight smile. Seeing no reason to argue the two quickly fell into the black creatures that made up their pure form and flew into the sky.

Gringotts

Dumbledore was sat patiently in the room, a large table cut through the centre and a number of chairs were positioned around it, he could see Sirius on the other side refusing to meet his eye. Tonks and her mother were sitting beside him, both women were looking around interested to see how many people they knew. The Weasley's were sitting and one end of the table and Molly and Ron looked most excited, he knew why with Harry in prison then the marriage contract would become valid and Ginny would inherit the title of Lady Potter and all the money that came with it. Ginny for her part had no knowledge of this and the girl had been a thorn in his side for some time, firstly she had shown nothing but contempt towards her mother and brother and was nowhere near as obsessed with Harry as he wanted. No she would have to be given a few love potions to ensure that when Harry was released she would give him the contact he needed, he had thought long and hard about Minerva's words (she was sitting at the table and had arrived slightly later) and decided that she was most likely mental. There was no way the Ancients had returned and Molly had said the only people in the prison was a child and a monster with six legs, now it had been some time since he had last seen the Ancients but he could not remember any that looked like that and there was no child year old who could control them. No she was misguided it seemed and it wouldn't take much to _convince _her she had chosen wrong.

"Can we get this over with?" Ron demanded showing no respect for Goblin culture

"Don't worry those _vile _little things won't keep us waiting for long" Hermione soothed him. Dumbledore was worried about her, sure what they had done to her was not something that could be reversed but soon they may start to suspect she was not what she used to be.

"Don't judge them" Remus scolded causing the girl to give him a hateful stare, luckily a goblin entered the room and announced.

"Presenting Lord Harry James Potter of Azkaban, and Princess Lucia of the Ancient world". Dumbledore heard these words and turned to see the boy and the Ancient Princess, he was a fool. He assumed Molly meant a child but she really meant someone who was much older, but that wasn't his primary concern.

"No" he gasped as the Ancient Princess's eyes turned on him. They were filled with hate and she looked ready to pounce, he looked to his wand but cursed himself when he remembered he had given it to the Goblins, damn their culture he needed it.

"Well look who we have here" she began, her voice dripping with contempt "A power-hungry woman and her son, a hypocrite who turned her back on her closest friend and the biggest traitor of them all". He saw Harry place a hand on her arm and she calmed down slightly

"Be very thankful I like the Goblins, or I would throw you across this room" she snarled. No this meant Harry was already allied with them, no this was very bad.  
"Sorry who are you?" Hermione asked suddenly

"Were you not listening girl?, Princess Lucia of the Ancients?" she hissed in response.

"Now look here" Molly began not liking the tone of this young lady, Dumbledore wanted to scream at her; you never talked down to Ancient Royalty.

"Don't you look here me you power-hungry wretch, be silent so we can get this reading over with and also so I can get you out of my sight". Lucia's eyes flashed a crimson red as she said this and Molly Weasley quickly stood down

"Good now let's get this over with" Lucia sighed angrily. The Goblin decided to interject and begin at this point

"The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter goes as follows" the Goblin began.

"To Remus Lupin we leave you ten percent of the Potter fortune and a new wardrobe, Sorry Moony it was Lilly's idea". Harry saw the werewolf look up and smile as his friends bestowed their last gift

"To Sirius Black we know you have no need of money so we give you our property in the south of France and hope you will finally settle down. I did and loved it, or that's what Lilly's making me say" the next line was read and Sirius let out a hearty laugh at this and Harry assumed it was a joke between the two.

"To Albus Dumbledore; dear Albus I have crossed out James's contribution to you and I can tell you I always hated you. I suppose you would be delighted to know that I was the Grandmaster of the Occultus order which is alive and well. Your greatest enemy was alive and under your very nose the whole time". All eyes were on Dumbledore and Harry saw a satisfied smirk appear on Lucia's face

"To Andromeda Tonks; you always were a good friend and we give you and your husband ten percent of the Potter fortune and also a trust fund for your baby daughter Nymphadora". Harry smiled as he saw Andromeda lighten up and Tonks looked narked at the use of her name.  
"To Minerva McGonagall we give you twenty percent of the Potter fortune and we hope you will put it to good use, forever in sisterhood will I be with you... the last line can only be included if a member of the Ancient world is present" The goblin murmured the last line not sure if he should read it out

"And finally to Harry Potter we leave the rest of our fortune and the title of Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. We will always love you and all I hope is that if we are dead then we had time to know you. If he is still a child then he is to go to one of the following, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks. Under no circumstances is he to go to Petunia Dursley due to her prejudiced ways". Harry felt a tear well up and a newfound anger at Dumbledore as this was said.

"And that is all from us today, goodbye and we considered it a privilege knowing all of you. Dumbledore if you are alive and in this room then I can tell you I did not achieve my goal of ending you and I hope the Ancients do... goodbye".  
"Objection" Ron suddenly screamed "Harry Potter is unable to take his inheritance as he is imprisoned so it should go to my sister who has a marriage contract to him!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Ginny screamed at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?". Her eye paused on her mother who looked down

"You had better be joking?" she hissed

"Ginny didn't you always want to be Lady Potter?" Molly asked trying to rein her daughter in

"Yeah when I was eleven!" Ginny retorted in a fit of rage,

"Calm down the both of you, the contract is invalid" Harry cried. Both women turned to him,

"What do you mean?" Molly spat as if she was talking to filth

"My liege is an Ancient so I follow their law and by default the contract is invalid" Harry replied icily. Ginny seemed relived but Molly looked ready to say something

"Thank you for attending this reading but I think your conversation would be better suited to outside these halls" the Goblin urged suddenly. Lucia's eyes sparked

"Yes we should" she agreed her eyes pausing on Dumbledore

"I think the Aurrors will handle that" Molly spat suddenly

"I've already defeated them once outside this place, I can do it again" Harry replied. Quickly the meeting adjourned and sure enough the moment they stepped outside a number of Aurrors were awaiting them. Harry looked ready to say something but Lucia put a hand on his arm

"Allow me" she decided pushing forward. Dumbledore had already entered the Aurror crowd and they were looking more confident, however as the Princess's eyes fell on him he thought his chances would be better elsewhere and vanished with a loud crack.

"People let us be reasonable, why would you support someone like him who cowered away from me?" she began calmly

"I am an Ancient and once my people ruled over these lands until we were imprisoned long ago... but we have returned and I would like to extend the hand of friendship. All those who believed Harry Potter innocent or believes this Ministry to be corrupt then step forward now" Lucia requested calmly. Ginny immediately stepped forward, for a moment no one else did but then Neville walked over to them. Cho and Katie Bell followed next along with Seamus and Dean; Neville's grandmother came next along with Andromeda Tonks.

"Why not" Nymphadora Tonks decided, agreeing with her mother on this one. Sirius did the same as did Remus, Minerva, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George, The Greengrass family, Luna Lovegood and her father, The Patil twins, Angelina, Alicia and a few others who were in the Hogwarts group.

"Wow" Lucia remarked, the Aurrors were still confident they could overwhelm this lot but a few looked at Tonks disapprovingly.

"Well then, it seems I have my answer, Harry I need to you to summon a localised wind and the Aurrors" she continued raising her arm. Her eyes flashed red and the entire legion of Aurrors fell to the floor, their minds being controlled by an unseen force.

"Well then let us be off" Lucia decided. Then a torrent of wind began circling around the group, a few looked shocked but suddenly they were lifted into the sky and towards Azkaban fortress.


	8. Chapter 8

Lord of Magic: Chapter Eight 

**I would now like some name ideas on the group Neville is going to start; it will be **

**Supporting but not part of the Ancient Empire**

**Wanting to better lives for everyone and ending oppression **

**Not many concerns on killing. Thanks for reading**

**Apple**

A quiet peace had settled upon the isle of Azkaban over the past week; the people who had gone with Lucia during the duel in Diagon Alley had either chosen to stay or had returned to their homes with the promise of Ancient protection. Lucia and Harry continued training and he grew more powerful every day, he could use his powers for longer and could now emerge from three hours worth of training without needing to rest. Lucia was acting as a Duchess of Azkaban and the current residents respected her and a small community was building, rooms had been combined so families could live together and construction was going on beneath the former prison so more facilities could be added. The Dementors were the servants of the Ancients and they were very helpful now their chill had gone and they usally helped with the construction or gathered food, they could hunt and kill effectively so they brought back masses of food. All inhabitants were free to enter and exit the fortress as they wished and so currently the island was peaceful. However in the high levels of Azkaban a large chamber was used as a meeting point but on this day Princess Lucia was sat in deep thought, however she was not alone as someone else had just entered the room.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, since Gringotts she had seemed distracted but he never queried her about it until now

"Fine, well no I've been thinking, as you may have noticed your frei... the girl; Hermione Granger seems to have gone through a drastic change. I have her school records and the glimpses of your life we saw in Oblivion consisted of her not being as small-minded and defiantly not being someone who would fall for Ronald Weasley," Lucia confessed after a moment. Harry frowned, she had a point; he assumed Hermione was just acting over the years but then again the contempt she seemed to hold him in had never once manifested itself during the years he had known her. With Ron he had seen the greed and lust for wealth but even Hermione couldn't act so friendly if she really hated him

"I suppose your right, it's like another person's just using her body," he sighed after a while. Lucia suddenly looked up, a deep frown had appeared on her face

"That's it, that son of a..." she growled, her eyes were flashing vibrantly now and Harry knew she was beyond angry. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, once she had calmed down she looked at him

"Potions and spells are not the only way to corrupt a person," she began slowly as if not wanting to talk about what she had realised.

"During the war there were many neutral factions, Druids, Pagans, some of our Vassals and more who did not take part in the war, well at least not in the beginning. However over time; when those hungry for power realised they were alone in the war they began to use more desperate measures to gain support. Blackmail and curses at first but we rooted them out, however Dumbledore was an expert in dark magic and there is none darker than what he used. It is called the _infusca, _it is a dark ritual where a person is forced to relive their darkest memories for days, this weakens the mind and then a five-pointed star is carved into the flesh and then an incantation is uttered. Then the victims' mind is corrupted and twisted beyond all recognition as their entire life is twisted to meet the desired purpose, they begin to rationalise everything they have ever done to meet this and they serve only this purpose. However slowly the dark magic seeps into their bodies and they're twisted physically into monsters, at first tiny differences but after a year they look worse. Twenty more and they are unrecognisable from what they once were, Dumbledore used this to convert people to his cause but he had no idea of the consequences, at the final battle he had a legion of dark monsters." Lucia's explanation was dark but it seemed to fit Hermione's current state, her eyes were darker and she was obsessed with hate. Hatred directed at him

"Is there a cure?" Harry asked eventually, Lucia shook her head

"I don't know, we never found one but I believe that it can only be combated by one force. Love, there is a river, we call it the river of time as it flows infinitely with no beginning or end. The river can be accessed easily. But during the war I predicted that if someone entered the water with someone they love more than anything else then that love will bring back the person they once were. However I never had a chance to prove this theory as we were imprisoned soon after but that is our best shot," Lucia explained. Harry sat down, he felt slightly sick now as the details of what Dumbledore had done sunk in, he was prepared to go to any lengths to achieve his goals but the idea of corrupting someone in this way was just sickening.

"Where is this river of time?" He asked

"No idea, the earth has changed a lot since my day but I'm sure it can be reached, though it is only hypothetical and I don't know who the girl could be in the love with" Lucia responded, her eyes were alive with memories but they quickly clouded over as Leviathan entered the room. It scuttled towards her and bowed

"_My lady two men approach us, they bear the mark of the snake," _it announced. That could only mean a Death Eater and Lucia stood to full attention

"Currently we have the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, The Tonks Family, McGonagall, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley as well as Sirius Black living here full-time, the others have returned to their homes and lives. Now as a Death Eater is approaching there is a chance more are nearby, put the fortress on medium alert and have all inhabitants on guard and weapons ready to be deployed. If more come then we will be ready, Harry with me," she decided eventually. The Leviathans scuttled off with their spider legs twitching slightly, Lucia suddenly began marching in militant fashion to the same entrance hall where she had met Molly Weasley. This time however she led him into another room, it was largest room by far and marble floors gleamed as the pair quickly walked over it, pillars holding candles and orbs of light made a path to a large throne at the far end of the room. It was huge and was made of finely cut ruby but Lucia did not sit on it, no she stood in front of it and gestured for Harry to stand at the side, he understood. He was an Ancient and his place was at her side, however they did not have much time to speak as the doors of Azkaban Fortress opened and two men were dragged in.

Earlier 

Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback clambered awkwardly out of a small rowboat they had enchanted to take them to the island. The two had not spoken and Lucius held nothing but contempt for the savage werewolf who thought he was in the dark lord's favour, they were here to ask whoever took over Azkaban to join the dark lord. Refusal would end with a war against them and the two were sure that no one would dare refuse them, Greyback was here because he was a beast in his own right and could possibly appeal to these creatures. They had Harry Potter in their midst and the Dark Lord had offered them a place at his side in exchange for a living Harry Potter, the two were confident the visit would be easy. However as they clambered up the rocky island they did not see a spider leg slide over a rock, they did not hear the hiss of snake or the sound of claws scraping across the rocks. They were too confident and it gave the two hidden Leviathans great pleasure to spring up from their hiding places, the two looked startled and momentarily afraid as they were pounced on by creatures the likes of which they had never seen. The Leviathans had no need to even draw their swords and they quickly subdued the two death eaters and dragged them into the fortress, both men were shocked and even more shocked when they were made to bow in front of a sixteen year old. Lucius saw Harry and shot him a venomous glare but there was no time for greetings or insults

"What business do you have here?" Lucia asked in a booming threatening voice

"We would like to request your allegiance in the coming war against the Minsitry of Magic, we know you are dissatisfied with them and we would like you to..." Lucius begun trying to butter up the young girl who he assumed could be fooled with ease.  
"No, your journey was wasted, we have no interest in helping Lord Voldemort and he is no friend of ours, he nor you will ever be welcome here again and I suggest if you want to keep you head then you leave and never return," Lucia advised darkly. Harry smirked as Lucius's face turned into a snarl

"You should reconsider, the dark lord is welcoming to you and all we request is Harry Potter," he tried again. Lucia's face remained impassive

"Never will I give you one of my own, never will I allow you to take one of us. Never will I allow you to enter this place again," she hissed with her eyes alive with fury.

"Think of the blood though, you could tear the throat..." Greyback interrupted thinking she would respond to savagery

"I will not lower myself to listen to your deranged fantasies, now is there anything else or can I throw you out now?" she countered menacingly.

"You filthy half-breed you think you can threaten us? we are the envoys of the dark lord and if you refuse this request then you will start a war!" Lucius suddenly roared jumping up. He made towards Lucia but Harry summoned a wave of air which blew him back and threw him like a ragdoll against the wall, Lucia however stretched her hand out. Lucius had no idea what had happened or how Harry Potter managed to invoke some kind of wandless magic but these were no longer his thoughts and as Princess Lucia's eyes shone red a sudden pain blasted through his mind and then he stopped thinking anything. His mind had been destroyed entirely

"That is my response to the dark lord, if you try any attack on this place then the same will happen to all his followers that dare enter this place," Lucia warned. She nodded to the Leviathans who picked Greyback as well as the now brain-dead Lucius Malfoy and took them outside, they threw the pair into the boat and it began rowing once more.

"Very good reaction time there," Lucia pointed out once the pair had gone

"Thank you, nice work destroying his mind," Harry smiled. Lucia then turned serious

"In other news after looking into his mind I found the location of another gate, it was embedded within his mind and although he had no idea what it is I recognise it. It is time to act Harry, It is time to begin the rise of our Empire once more, the second gate must open," she announced suddenly now looking determined. Harry suddenly felt a calling within him and he looked at Lucia with the same determination; these were his people and he had duty to help them.

"Then I shall stand by you," he promised, Lucia smiled

"Then we have work to do,".

Oblivion 

In the twisted red and purple air of Oblivion a huge shadow moved, this was the King of the Ancients and he had been watching his daughter through the very fabric of reality. He was alone, Oblivion was vast and most waited by the smaller gates hoping that they would soon be free, they were wrong and he stood alone watching the Oblivion gate. He knew it would one day open and when it did he would summon his legions to him and march out of his prison, he stood here because it was arguably the weakest point in the realm. Once if reality was thin he could project his mind and speak with mortals, he had used this power to gift Harry Potter with Ancient DNA and also to strike fear into the heart of Albus Dumbledore. The man was lusting for power and it would be that lust which would undo him, the King of the Ancients had a plan which would bring back the world he had lost and bring vengeance upon Albus Dumbledore. Soon his daughter and Harry Potter would free him and his legions and he would bring back all he had lost, this was his last chance and he would not allow it to fail.


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Of Magic 

Hogwarts had gone through a huge change over the last few days, firstly a large number of students had arrived in shining bright red robes with a letter of Ancient Protection; Dumbledore who was already in enough hot water over running away had to allow them in. He was not a happy person. Neville had started a group and all the people in it were well trained; well-trained indeed for the Leviathan worked them harder and harder every day. Katie Bell and Cho Chang could now hold their own against him for a few minutes (before he grabbed them with his spider legs) while Ginny Weasley had mastered the art of stealth. She had disowned her family but in some ways he missed them, in others she only wanted someone else; someone she had lost and she didn't know why.

The other girls were more adept in other areas of combat and while a few could not hold their own against the Leviathan for long they gave it a very good try. Luna however managed to beat the creature once; as he had lunged she had side stepped and caught it off guard, she was the first and the Leviathan hoped she would be the last. When Lucia had got his reported apparently laughter had echoed around Azkaban, on the boy's side however things had also improved.

Neville had lost all of his fat tissue which was now replaced by muscle and primarily skilled with a mace, he didn't carry it round with him but during training that is the weapon he would choose. Seamus and Dean used swords and were the most skilled fighters with them in the group by far; Fred and George had left after deciding to stay with the Ancient who were funding their joke shop enterprise. The Ancients wanted to be involved in all areas of the world and business turned out of to be one of many, obviously they had learned from last time when families wanting more power sided with Dumbledore and cut off some the god supply to the Ancient supporting families.

Everyone in the group had improved dramatically and they as a whole could probably take over Hogwarts on raw strength alone. However today's meeting began and ended slightly differently.

Ginny Weasley was walking down the halls of the sixth floor; she was in a rush and was going to be late if she didn't hurry. However she wasn't expecting Ronald Weasley to jump out at her and force her against a well. Obviously this was another one of his attempt to get her back under the control of Molly but she was having none of it, instead using her training she pushed against the wall and punched him square in the chest. He was winded but she didn't stop, instead she launched herself up on the balls of her feet; punched him in the face and kneed him in the groin. It seemed like a random attack on his part but as she ran off; ignoring the cried pains of her brother she didn't see Dumbledore and her mother emerge looking slightly shocked from an alcove. It was a trap and if they she hadn't fought him off then she would have suffered the same fate as Hermione.

Meanwhile 

Harry was flying through the air; once more he took the form of hundreds of tiny creatures but he no longer cared what form he took. In some ways this was form of a pure Ancient and he was acting on some advice from Lucia, apparently Neville's group was going to be officially formed tonight and Lucia wanted an Ancient represented to be there. So she had chosen him, it was going to be a busy couple of days; the location of the second gate was known to them now. It was the same graveyard Voldemort had risen from but how they were going to open it was another matter. They were going to visit it tomorrow but first Harry was returning to Hogwarts, the first time he was going back since his imprisonment. He was slightly nervous but at the same time; it was good to know that people even living under Dumbledore's roof were turning against him, he could already see the castle and the boundary enchantments he cut through like butter and no one took notice of him. No one cared enough; they were busy gossiping, chatting and getting with their evenings as he flew by, then he approached a window and slipped inside; it wasn't the room of requirement that he was directed to but was instead the Gryffindor common room; this was going to be good. So he simply walked out, ignoring the screaming first years as a supposed murderer entered the room and blowing the wands out of the hands of any who drew them. Most just cowered in fear and even the fat lady made some scared whine, the headmaster was going to love this! Eventually he reached the room and took everyone by surprise as he entered.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed surprised, they were sitting at a round table and it looked like they were waiting for just one or two more people to turn up. The round table! Harry smirked slightly as he got the reference to King Arthur and Equality.

"Hello," he greeted, the room was silent and held only together by shock  
"Why are you here?" Neville asked eventually not expecting Ancient company.

"Lucia sent me, she wanted an Ancient representative at the forming of your group and as she's busy trying to unlock the next gate, she sent me," Harry explained cheerfully. He nodded to the Leviathan in the corner; this must be their trainer and it made a slight bow as Ginny charged in.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised quickly before taking her seat, "Harry?"

"Evening Ginny, Fred and George say Hi," Harry replied nodding to the girl. Luna was next and she didn't seem surprised to see Harry at all and instead nodded to him and took her seat.

"Well then let's get started," Neville announced after everyone got over the shock of Harry being there, Harry himself remained standing and stood close but not next to Neville.

"Ok so a few months ago when we stared out… new way of training…" he continued

"Brutal way of training," Seamus corrected provoking a laugh.

"Ok Brutal way of training we decided that after we got through the basics we would start a group, Harry's here I think to show Ancient support of the idea…" Neville trailed off but Harry nodded twice to show he was correct.

"So we got through the training," Neville continued

"Barely," Cho commented provoking another laugh.

"Anyway so if we're all serious about the idea of our own group then today's the day we form it, now it's a commitment. We will look out for each other and we will have to stay true to what we agree here today," Neville continued, everyone looked enthusiastic about the idea but he was trying to tell them it wasn't all going to be a walk in the park.

"All in favour!" Neville announced; he had decided it was going to be a democratic group which would vote on their actions. Everyone raised their hand into the air

"Ok then, we need a name and we already agreed on principles; I'll read them out now.

_We work towards equal right and freedom for all_

_We do not fight among ourselves_

_We do not work for anyone but people can ask us for help if they want it_

_Anyone from any house can join but they have to go through a test _

_Everything is permitted to reach our goals__. _

Everyone nodded in approval at these and Harry nodded, they were all good ideals and had obviously been thought through,

"Also we need a name," Neville announced, people looked deep in thought and Harry was curious as to what they would come up with. A few people shouted out names, some were purely for the purpose of humor while others were serious.

"Aqutaus"

"The bethator"

"How about the secaure_"_ Ginny suggested. The group had heard the words before

"It's what the Leviathan called us in training," she explained.

"It means warrior or assassin in Ancient Tongue," Harry interjected, the words seemed to assemble in his mind as did all words in Ancient tongue it was part of his gift.

"Not a bad idea Ginny, not a bad idea at all!" Neville announced looking pleased, a few other people also nodded. The name meant they were assassin warriors which seemed appropriate given their mix of talents,

"All in favour," Neville called, almost everyone raised their hands. Neville nodded

"Then the Secaure it is!" He decided.

As the meeting came to end and people began filing out; needing to prepare for lessons the following day Harry walked up to Neville.  
"Well done," he smiled, Neville seemed to be quite inspirational and everyone respected him it seemed. Neville beamed at him

"Thanks Harry," he answered proudly. Harry then withdrew an object from his robe, it was mace surprisingly and had been weighing him down for the last few hours. It was encrusted with red gems that seemed to move and glow in the dark, it looked very intimidating and Neville seemed surprised when Harry handed it over

"Now I'm no expert but Lucia said that this was the mace wielded in battle by the first lord of magic, a Lord of Magic was a title given to most loyal Ancient followers and the greatest men. The gift was magic, the Ancient created it but it was Dumbledore who betrayed them, he was once a lord to but he stole the gift and duplicated it. This was used by the very first magical lord and has crushed the skulls of many oppressive men and Lucia hopes it will serve you well," Harry explained. Neville looked like he was going to protest but then thought better of it; the Ancients wouldn't take no for an answer and it was a weapon that could be used to symbolise the order

"Thank you," he conceded after a while, then he thrust it into the air

"To the secaure!" he yelled, Harry smiled as his voice was echoed by all the remaining people in the room.

Little did he know that these words would one day strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, for this was the beginning of the group that be respected all over the world. A symbol of peace and order that would help anyone who needed in any way they could.


End file.
